The Secret of the past
by TamaraPierce
Summary: Love between two vampires can be hard, especially when the one is turned back to human. A human with blood who taste so good he is tempted every time he is in the room with her alone. How will the two lovers survive? How will she be able to love him through all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Getting Ready

"The point of this game is for you to catch me. Why won't you catch me?" The little girl shouted out. "But what's the point if I catch you. Then the game will be over." Elijah's Voice was soft and sweet. He was pointed out as Tamara's Guardian. Tamara was only 5 years old, but Elijah was already in love with her. She reminded him of his earlier love, Tatia Petrova. Tatia had died in the ritual Elijah's mother did to make them vampires.

"Elijah, help me with my dress!" She shouted out. Now she was around 25 years old. She was living happily with Elijah. Klaus had gathered the Mikealson family and they were going to throw a ball. Elijah had bought a sea blue dress with diamonds. It wasn't strapless, it was silk and it had some sort of gloves in white silk. "Thank you for the dress, Elijah. I appreciate it." She said as Elijah tried to zip the zipper. "I wanted to buy it to you, my love. The colour fits your eyes" He said and kissed her neck. She walked downstairs as he tried to chase her. "I love the dress, but you have to escort me. Can you at least give me that?" She whispered to Elijah as Elijah stopped studying her. "Hey. Are you guys gonna stand there flirting all day or help us prepare to the ball?" The voice filled their ears. A voice they haven't heard in a century. "Don't be so predictable, Kol. You'll find love soon enough." Elijah muttered. Elijah kissed my neck and danced slowly around with me in his arms. "If you find love, you will find peace. Please not tease them. They are happy. Something you guys can be one day." Esther had just arrived at the top of the stairs and talked loudly with authority.


	2. Dangerous Liaisons

**AN; The first couple of chapters will be a bit messy. If i don't update much it's because I'm in Middle school and going to high school next year. I hope you don't stop to read.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Everyone gathered around the stairs as Esther walked down towards us. "Tamara is a part of our family now. Don't judge her." Esther said. Tamara's smiled as fake as never before. The reason was Esther's earlier actions.

Tamara was the first dobbelgängers daughter. Also she brought on the dobbelgänger bloodline. But before this Esther took Tamara's mother and used her for the ritual to change her children into vampires, including Tamara who already had given birth the month before. The father to her baby was unknown and only Tamara knew.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Elijah said and kissed her forehead. "It was nothing. Nothing to worry about." She only said it to calm him down, but the truth is that it was the only thing she worried about. She walked slowly to her room and sat down at her bed. Slowly a tear fell down from her cheek. "Tamara, Darling. What happened?" Elijah's voice came from the hallway. He came closer as Tamara heard his steps.

"Your family doesn't accept me. I shouldn't be here." She said and the tears rolled down. "My mother has already given us her blessing. They are just teasing you." Elijah whispered and kissed my cheek. "Would she really give us her blessings when she killed my mother? My mother died because of her." She raised her voice.

"Your mother? Tatia was your mother, wasn't she? But how did the bloodline go on?" Elijah sat down beside her and held her in his arms. Her tears fell down with no doubt. "What happened with you the night Henrik died?" She said slowly and looked up at him. "I slept with this girl. She didn't say her name, but she was almost as beautiful as you." He said and kissed her forehead. She sat up and took his hands in hers. "It was me. We had a little girl together." Her voice was low. His eyes were wet, not of joy, not of sadness, but of happiness. He always wanted to have a child, but the opportunity froze as he was turned into a vampire.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Say what ever you want. I don't care. Just say something." She said desperately to hear what he had to say. He just starred in front of them and shook his head and got up from the bed. "How do you expect me to handle this? You just said that I have a little girl with you. Why haven't you said anything before?" He shouted at her. A tear appeared in her eyes. Her feet moved away from him and she ran to the bathroom. There she changed and packed her clothing (including the ball dress), so she left.


	3. The proposal

**AN; I'm so sorry for late update, but i have this goal i'm going to reach.**

**on chapter each week. how about that?**

Elijah sat down on the bed and looked after her. She had left. But why did she leave? Elijah changed into normal clothes and walked downstairs.

"Where did Tamara go?" Rebekah said and smiled. Elijah lifted his hand and suddenly Rebekah was on the floor.

"She left. SHE LEFT!" Elijah screamed and sat down. Suddenly his tears rolled down and wouldn't stop. "She's gone. She won't come back."

Rebecca sat down at her knees besides Elijah and comforted him. "If she loves you, she will come back to you. I promise you." She whispered and rose up. "Come. Go get some sleep. I'll cheer you up in the morning."

"You going to make your promise, though." He muttered.

"I will. Now go and sleep." Rebekah said and pulled him towards his sleeping room.

The next day Tamara woke up and saw Rebekah stood over her.

"You broke my brother's heart. He's broken, Tamara." She said and helped Tamara up. Tamara looked around her and saw that she was at the

Salvatore Mansion.

Tamara got up and went to the MikaelsonMansion with Rebekah. "I'm sure you haven't eaten anything. The kitchen is in that direction. It's toast for breakfast and a glass of blood."

Meanwhile Elijah and his siblings got dressed to the ball or at least they tried their outfits on. Suddenly he heard a voice so familiar he thought he would pass out.

"Why did you bring me here, Rebekah?" The voice complained. Elijah stood there like a statue and listen to their conversation. "Bekah. Please

tell me why I'm here."

"We can talk in here." Rebekah said and opened the door where Kol, Finn and Elijah stood getting their outfits to fit. Tamara's figure came into the room and saw Elijah. She turned her heels and walked away from there. Elijah came to his senses and followed her.

"Tamara. Please. Wait." Elijah shouted and "ran" after her. He stopped right in front of her and saw her in her eyes.

"What do you want, Elijah? I thought you didn't want to see me again after what happened." Her voice was cracking as her tears appeared in her eyes.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking when you walked out that door? I thought about how much I loved you, and all the things we have been doing together. And when you walked in that door I just wanted to kiss you. I wanted to hold you in my arms. I want to do anything to have you in my arms again" He said desperately. She took her hand on his and relaxed for a minute.

"Let's have a deal, then. I come to the ball. You surprise me and I reconsider my decision about leaving you." She said and held her hand at his cheek.

Later in the evening all the guests had arrived, except for Tamara. Elijah wanted to drag out the time so he could talk to her before his welcoming speech. But the guest started being turbulent. He walked half the stairs and started speaking.

Suddenly a figure was coming through the door. "I'm so sorry for my delay. I have a bad habit coming to late to important evenings." She said and walked in and stood beside Elena.

"I was going to start my speech in a different way, but since I got my love here I will start and say how much I idolize her. In all my years I've been in love with her. Her eyes are blue like the sea. Yesterday I said something that I didn't mean. I reacted badly. She said earlier this evening that I should make a surprise for her and then she would reconsider." Finn handed him a small box. "She's beautiful, smart and one of the nicest persons in the hold world. Tamara, would you do me the honour and be my wife?" He opened the box and a simple ring with a diamond on where in the box.


	4. Esther's plan

**AN; I'm just saying that it will get more exciting later in the story.**

Tamara stood still and looked at the box in his hand. She didn't expect this surprise. All around her looked at her. She looked at Elena and Elena smiled. Tamara nod and walked towards the stairs. In the bottom Finn stood to help her get up the stairs. When she reached Elijah she hugged him and kissed him

"Yes. Always…" She said and waited for him to end the sentence.

"And Forever." He smiled and put the ring on her finger. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe start the ball?" Tamara said and smiled.

"Whenever my mother gather my family like this we have a tradition to dance a dance. This evening we choose a waltz to dance. So if you all could find yourself a partner and join us in the ballroom." He said and took my hand.

As the dance started they started talking. "Thank you. I love the ring." Tamara said and smiled.

"I'm only lucky to have you by my side forever. I'll never let you go." Elijah said and stood in front of her and looked at her.

"You're so sweet, Elijah." She said and smiled. It had come to the point in the dance where they had to dance away from each other. Tamara ended in Klaus' arms.

"Well, you look very pretty tonight. He's lucky to have you. I'm happy for you." Klaus said and looked at Elijah dancing with Mayor Lockwood.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Well, I love him. He's my everything." She said and curtsied. She walked away from Klaus and walked up to Esther.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She said at once the door had been opened.

"I wish I didn't have to kill Elijah. Now that the two of you are getting married." Esthersaid and welcomed her in.

"I don't want him to get killed." Tamara said and sat down.

"In the first place. You were given away to Henrik. When he died your mother and I arranged for you to be with Elijah instead. But I always loved you and Elijah together." Esther said and turned to her.

"I will turn you back to a human and give you the life you should have wanted. I will kill my children, but if you are gonna get turned back I will need you tomorrow evening for a spell. Where I turn all of you into humans and kill my own family. There after I want you to get my powers. If the plan not goes at should, I've made a deal with Ayana. She will give you her powers and you'll become a witch." Esther said.

Tamara heard some noise outside. She rose up and ran after the noise.

"Damon. Kol. You know that this is out of the line." She said and dragged Damon of Kol.

"Have you suddenly taken their side? What's wrong with you?" Damon yelled.

"They are my family now. I can't just give up on them." She screamed back.

"You would if you had the chance. You would abandon them as soon as you got the chance. That's what you said to me a hundred years ago." He screamed and pulled me backwards.

"Their my family. I will never abandon them." She said with tears in her eyes. Damon rose up and walked away. Elijah and the others walked in again and mingled. Elijah dragged Tamara up again and sat down at the bed.

"Would you really abandon us?" Elijah said and unzipped the zipper on her dress.

"I will never ever abandon you. I haven't even said that." Tamara said and took her dress off.

"Why did he say it, then?" Elijah yelled and pushed her against the wall.

"He was in love with me a century ago. He knew I was with you. I'll never abandon you." She said and pulled him away.

"I just wondered something. Why aren't you in bed? Why aren't we lying in bed together?" Elijah said and smile. Tamara pulled Elijah to her and started kissing him. She ripped his jacket of and was suddenly on the bench where they kept pictures. Elijah jumped out of his pants. They moved to bed and kissed each other. Tamara was lying on Elijah and took his shirt of and started kissing his chest and his neck.


	5. The Change

**AN; I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Been so busy. having lots of homework and soon i have my exams**

* * *

The next morning Tamara woke up alone in the bed. She grunted and fell a sleep again. A moment after Elijah entered the room with Tamara's bags.

"I haven't really slept anything since you left." She said and sat up. Elijah threw some clothes at her and kissed her forehead. He lifted her up and kissed her. The moved faster and kissed each other. Suddenly she was on the bench in perfect view from the door. Elijah took his shirt of and kept on kissing her. They heard footsteps passing by and Klaus' head showed up.

"Well, Aren't the two lovebirds having fun? Guess who is going to know this." He walked away and smiled.

"I'm going to change." She said and picked up the white shirt, the black jeans, converse, a black leather jacket and a black hat. She changed and walked down to the breakfast table that stood ready. Finn, Kol, Klaus, Esther and Elijah came after a while.

"You don't want to know what I saw earlier this morning." Klaus said and started laughing.

"If you say it I break your neck." Elijah muttered and looked at me. I smiled and saw back at Klaus.

"Elijah and Tamara making out earlier, in their underwear." Klaus said and looked up. He rose up and Elijah hunted him. Later we heard them laughing and joking.

"Hey, don't hurt my fiancé. I'm going do that myself." Tamara rose up and ran out to them. Elijah and Klaus had a quick look at each other before they attacked her, friendly. She started laughing as the rest of their family looked on.

"Please. This is so not fun." She laughed between the giggles. When they finally stopped she kissed Klaus at his forehead and Elijah as his cheek. Esther came up to me and smiled.

"I would like to spend the day with you to get to know you. After all you are gonna be my future daughter in law." She said and looked between Tamara and Elijah. She walked up to Elijah and held his hand in hers.

"Is it okay with you if I borrow her this evening?" She said quietly and looked worried at Elijah.

"Is it something important? I'm not gonna let her out of my sight." Elijah said looking worried at Tamara. He moved to her side and hugged her.

"Hey, it's one evening. You knew my mother pretty well." Tamara said and looked him in the eyes. She kissed him at his cheek and smiled.

_Later in the evening;_

Finn had broken Tamara's neck for his mother to turn her back to a human. Esther was about to do the ritual, but before she could do it Elijah, Kol and Klaus came to the place.

"Why do you have Tamara here unconscious? I thought you loved her." Elijah said standing still as a stone. "I do. That's why I want to turn her back. Give her the life she could have before she got attracted to you." Esther said and stepped into the circle.

It was a moment of silence before Elijah looked at Tamara's lifeless body and smelled blood. Not his mothers blood, but the blood of his soul mate, his love.


End file.
